


My Father Will Never Hear About This

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexually frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sexually frustrated and Draco gets the sexual part of the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father Will Never Hear About This

   Harry was sexual frustrated and it was because of a certain blond bloke. He was currently trying to find that certain blond bloke so he can release at least _some_ of this horniness residing inside him.

   "Where the hell is he, Blaise?" Unfortunately for Blaise, he was the subject of Harry's frustration part of the term sexually frustrated.

   "In the library studying for the upcoming potions test, which I advised you should be doing too."

   "Shut up Blaise and thank you."

   "Whatever. And I think you should work out that boner."

   "Planning on doing so." Harry yelled back, already walking to the library.

   Once he got to the library, he saw the familiar blond hair in the back of the library. Harry stalked over, grabbing Draco's shirt and slamming him against a wall.

   "POTTER! LET GO OF ME! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS-" Before the two could get in trouble with Draco's complaining, Harry slammed his lips against Draco's, the sexual frustration already going down.

   Draco, confused as ever, kissed Harry back, not knowing why but loving the feel of doing so. He placed his hands around Harry's neck, wrapping his legs around his waist.

   When the two broke apart, Draco, all out of breath, said, "My father will never hear about is."

   Leaning into Harry kissing him once more.

   Yep, definitely never hearing about this.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
